ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Victorium
is a mineral found on Planet Earth in the Dark Spark War timeline. It is found in abundance underground in the Victorian civilization and Shizukugaoka city. Alien Chibu Exceller targeted the Victorium stones in order to revive Dark Lugiel and take his body for himself. Nature Victorium stones contain a mysterious power that is needed for all life on Earth. Victorians wear a smaller crystal with their insignia engraved onto them as a necklace, where it can be used for telepathy and communication between other Victorians, among other abilities. Deep underground, there is the , which produces a lot of heat and is the energy source of all Victorium. It might also be the literal core of the Earth itself and the Planet's own life support. The power it unleashes is strong enough to revive Juda as Juda Spectre, as seen in Ultra Fight Victory. The core also seems to be able to resonate with the emotions of others, particularly Shou. Victorium is also found on the bodies of some monsters like Shepherdon, which is 10 times as powerful than normal Victorium stones and as a spark doll, the power of its Victorium stone can be used as a destruction weapons like the Victorium Cannon. Five King also possesses Victorium stones on its back and it empowers him and it is considered his weak spot. Powers *'Life Energy': Victorium is rich in life energy and is stated to rival around those of Spark Dolls. **'Empowerment': As the Earth's equivalent to mana, the Victorium serve as the life support to said planet, directly the Victorium Core itself. Other villains also shown to exploit this factor, such as Five King, Dark Lugiel and Juda. **'Destructive Power': If used as a weapon, such as the Victorium Cannon, it can prove to be a devastating force. Victorium Necklace *'Communication': The Victorians were able to communicate with each other via these necklaces. *'Memory Storage': If the Victorium stone allows it, it can store one's memories. It even worked on Mana, which was how she was recreated in Ultraman Ginga S The Movie: Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors!. *'Purifying Wave': When hit against a hard surface, the necklace can emit a powerful sound wave that can purify the minds of others. Shepherdon's Victorium Stone * : Shepherdon can fire energy blasts from his mouth. When this is done, the crystal on his back glows. By charging his Victorium crystal, Shepherdon can release an even more stronger variant of Shepherdon Victorium Flash that is able to destroy monsters in one hit or send a Choju skyrocketing. *'Energy Restoration': Using the Victorium Stone, Shepherdon can release a beam of soft light to will heal injuries and give Ultras energy. Users *Ultraman Victory: An Ultra which is born from the power of Victorium and uses its power. *Victorians: Victorians wear a smaller crystal with their insignia engraved onto them as a necklace, where it can be used for telepathy and communication between other Victorians, among other abilities. *Exceller: Exceller uses it in order to revive Dark Lugiel and become Vict Lugiel. He also uses it to power up Five King. *Shepherdon: It exists on his back and is 10 times as powerful than a normal Victorium Stone. *Five King: It exists on his back as a power source and is considered his weak spot. *Vict Lugiel: Having hijacked the UPG's , Dark Lugiel is capable of manipulating the energy source on his own. *Yapool: For a brief moment, Yapool stole the Victorium necklace from Sakuya to steal the Victorium Core to revive Juda. *Juda Spectre: The Victorium Core becomes a part of his space distortion and life support. The downside is that when Victory exploited it via Knight Timbre, it becomes Juda's own weaknesses. Gallery Shepardon Victorium Stone 001.png|Sheherdon's Victorium Stone Category:Substances Category:Items Category:Ultraman Ginga S